


Victory

by txorakeriak



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: Hornblower and Norrington explore the philosophy of war.
Relationships: Horatio Hornblower/James Norrington
Kudos: 1





	Victory

"I want you." 

Three words, breathed hotly into Norrington's ear and a series of kisses more passionate and demanding than he had ever experienced - not only with this man, but at all - were reliable clues that this time, everything would be different.

This time, Hornblower was challenging him, his gaze unbreakable, his hands determined, his body tempting perpetually. This time, Hornblower would not offer himself as he used to, would not yield to Norrington's passion. 

Pressed against each other firmly, fiercely, as if any second could tear them apart, they lay on the cot, superior and subordinate, lover and beloved. Norrington could feel Hornblower's slightest moves under his weight. Hornblower could sense every shiver, every little gasp Norrington was so eager to conceal. 

The lieutenant was faring war against his captain's resolve. Would Norrington stand up against him, or would he surrender? 

Familiar territory. Dare and calculate. 

With a quick move, Hornblower changed their positions. His hands grabbed Norrington's wrists, pressing them against the sheets of the cot as he ground his hips against the other man's with enough force to make him moan.

Just then, Norrington tore his gaze from Hornblower's. Just then, he realized he had never seen Hornblower this way, his curly hair falling into his flushed face, the demanding look in his dark eyes, the way his chest bathed in the soft light of the candle on the table, the tension in his muscles as he supported his weight with his arms, small droplets of sweat running down his face and his neck. 

He had always looked down on him; now he was looking up, and Hornblower had never seemed more beautiful. 

Suddenly, there was no trace of doubt in his mind. Suddenly, all the muscles in Norrington's body relaxed. An unconditional surrender.

Only moments later, when he felt Hornblower move inside him and saw the look on his face as he thrust into him, drawing him closer to the edge in a way Norrington had never thought he would experience, he would realize he had not surrendered at all. 

Despite everything, he had won the war.


End file.
